


A Call After the Game

by myblueworld



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, and Villa tweeted about that, and somebody was also thinking about this idea, and that's why he tweeted about David's goal, because David scored another UCL goal, but heck Villa also miss Silva right?, but then there was that hug between Joe and David, even though he misses Villa, well basically just because David is flirting with everyone, where David fit perfectly under Joe's chin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:31:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6109579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myblueworld/pseuds/myblueworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Villa called Silva after the UCL game between Manchester City and Dynamo Kyiv. Joe joins their conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Call After the Game

 

**_Can I have a video call with you?_ **

Villa paces around in the room waiting for a reply to his message. He glances at the clock on the wall and does a quick calculation. It’s been about forty minutes since the game ended. Surely Silva now is already in the changing room, right?

_Or maybe he is in the shower right now._

The thought of Silva in the shower, with nothing but trickling water all over his body, it makes Villa shivers. Something stirs in his lower stomach.

Villa rubs his face with both hands, internally groaning because it bothers him. It really bothers him to think that maybe Silva is in the shower. It really bothers him to imagine how Silva’s hands are roaming his body with soap, dripping water running down on his skin.

His phone lights up. Villa is not really sure whether he is relieved to finally have a reply from Silva, or because the reply distracts him from his thoughts that dangerously starts to grow into a fantasy.

**_Sure. Facetime?_ **

Villa doesn’t bother to reply the message. Instead he just makes the call. Waiting for Silva to answer the call, he sits down. He has a feeling that he will need to sit down. Silva has this strange effect on him. He always has.

“Hey! _Guaje_!”

Villa inhales sharply at the sight that he’s looking at on his screen. Silva is sitting on a bench, shirtless. Clearly, from the way his wet hair sticks all over his head and the towel slings on his left shoulder, he just finished taking a shower. Villa can even see some water drops on Silva's skin.

“Sorry, I was taking a shower when you texted me,” Silva says, a small grin on his lips.

Villa gulps. His eyes follow how a drop of water makes its ways along Silva’s jawline.

“Yeah, I can see that,” he says, voice slightly hoarse.

He’s not sure whether he’s happy or not with the fact that the screen only showing the upper part of Silva’s body. He starts wondering whether Silva has the time to put a short on. Or maybe he only has a towel around his waist. Or maybe he just doesn’t have the time to…

“See what?”

Silva looks at him with that smug smirk on his lips. Villa swears whatever it was Silva’s intention of asking that question, it’s not to have Villa answering the question.

“Well…” Villa gulps again, a sudden rush of heat is spreading fast on his body.

Silva laughs a little.

“Do you like what you see?”

The look on Silva’s face is somehow feline. With a flash that almost looks predatory in his eyes, it’s like he’s seeing his prey and know that the prey can do nothing but surrender.

There is that familiar feeling stirring inside of him, below his stomach. Villa starts to shift uncomfortably in his seat, his pants suddenly gets a bit too tight.

“Is that all that I can see?” Villa asks back, his breathing starts to become shallow.

Silva hasn’t said anything to answer yet, when a shadow falls on him. Villa watches from the screen as Silva looks up, and gets a kiss on his cheek from Joe Hart. The next second, Villa’s screen already becomes kind of cramped with two faces instead of just one.

“Hey there!” Joe waves at him with a grin on his face.

Seeing Joe waves like that makes Villa think about how big his hand is. And he starts to think about how big hands can be very useful in _some_ _things_.

His face might be flushing red right now from the thoughts in his mind. Villa tries to look away from Joe’s hand, which turns out to be…not a really good move either. Because now he realizes that Joe is also shirtless.

Villa tries to concentrate on the faces appearing on the screen. Joe moves a little, and he looks kind of brushing the side of his cheek to Silva’s hair.

“What did you say to David on that tweet?”

Villa raises his eyebrows.

“I don’t know you’re on Twitter.”

Joe shakes his head. But then he grins.

“David showed it to me…” he leans his face a little and adds. “Before _we_ hopped in to the shower…”.

As if he knows how Villa would react, Joe’s lips form a crooked grin, and he bites the tip of Silva’s ear a little. Villa gasps. Without even thinking, his hand awkwardly moves down, palming his cocks through the fabric of his pants.

Silva licks his lower lip.

“We have to go back to the hotel in 30 minutes…” Silva says.

Joe nods, and nuzzles his nose on Silva’s neck. Villa makes a low, grunting noise as he watches how Silva moves his head to the side with his eyes closed, exposing more skin on his neck for Joe to explore. Joe slowly traces Silva's neck with his lips.

“Too bad you’re stuck there in New York…” Joe says, glances at Villa. Next to him, with the side of his head kind of stuck between the crook of Joe’s neck, Silva looks at Villa.

“Yeah, it would be nice if you are here. Some things are fun to do with more people…” Silva says, moving his hand so now his fingers are between the curls of Joe’s hair.

“But you know what, Villa?”

“What?” Villa is already half-panting when he answers Joe as his hand is now moving faster down there.

“We can put my laptop in a strategic position on the nightstand by the bed in our room…” Joe winks at him.

Silva’s eyes glint along the impish smirk on his face when he adds, “And the connection is good too. So… as long as you have a good web camera…”

“When will you got to the hotel?” Villa asks, rather hastily.

Joe laughs, while Silva’s smirk gets a bit wider.

“Turn on your webcam in an hour. Okay, _Guaje_?”


End file.
